Ciúme Complicado
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Aos trinta anos, Sakura não tinha ao menos um único histórico de brigas por culpa de ciúme para com seu marido. Mas aquelazinha que trabalhava com ele estava merecendo uma lição por observar com tanto desejo o traseiro de seu amado.


**Ciúme Complicado**

**Por: **Maryanna-Chan

**Sumário: **Aos trinta anos, Sakura não tinha ao menos um único histórico de brigas por culpa de ciúme para com seu marido. Mas aquelazinha que trabalhava com ele estava merecendo uma lição por observar com tanto desejo o traseiro de seu amado. Uchiha Sasuke era simplesmente seu, e ninguém mais poderia olhar para aquela bunda linda a não ser ela.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. A imagem da capa pertence á Annria2002. Apenas foi editada, sem fins lucrativos, por mim.

**Atacando a Vadia**

Quando Sasuke voltou para vila, após ter derrotado Madara com a ajuda de Naruto, o mesmo tivera se casado com a linda Sakura, a garota de cabelos rosados que tanto ocupava seus pensamentos.

Logo o primeiro filho veio! Aos seus vinte anos, Haruno Sakura deu a luz a mais velha da família Uchiha, a linda Akemi! A garota tinha os cabelos negros de seu pai, e os olhos verdes de sua mãe.

Dois anos depois, veio Keiko, o filho do meio. Um lindo rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, assim como o pai. Seis anos após ter dado a luz a Keiko, veio Mai, a caçula da família. A pequena tinha lindos cabelos róseos e os olhos de um verde escuro.

Os anos se passaram para a família Uchiha, e logo seus adoráveis filhos já estavam grandes. Akemi tem doze anos, o que deixa Sasuke louco com as paqueras que a menina arruma. Keiko tem dez, pretendendo seguir os passos do pai para se tornar líder da ANBU. E a pequena e delicada Mai com seus quatro aninhos.

Sakura estava casada á anos e tinha formado uma família linda. Seu marido apenas tinha olhos para si, e ainda trabalhava em um ótimo emprego. A senhora Uchiha nunca foi muito ciumenta, mas era inevitável não ficar incomodada quando Aika, a moça que trabalha com o Uchiha no esquadrão ANBU, começou a jogar chame para cima do mesmo.

Era definitivamente frustrante a forma como ela observava a bunda de seu marido enquanto ambos andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Konoha. A rosada não era do tipo que fazia confusão, mas aquela mulherzinha estava simplesmente pedindo para apanhar. E se Sakura a pegasse, não iria sobrar nem um fio de cabelo para contar história!

*** CC ***

Uchiha Sasuke andava tranquilamente com seus filhos pelas ruas de Konoha, por onde passava varias pessoas o cumprimentavam. Antes as pessoas o desprezavam por ter sido um Nukenin, porém, com o tempo conseguiu o respeito e a confiança de muitos moradores da vila.

Mais uma vez estavam indo em direção a aréa de treinamento do clã Uchiha, sempre fez questão de treinar seus filhos, os queria forte e capazes de se proteger.

– Papai, eu quero comer, estou com muita fome. - Disse Mai manhosa. O Uchiha mais velho nunca resistia aos pedidos de sua princesinha.

– Tenha calma Mai, depois do treinamento você come - Explicou tranquilamente, a pequena fez cara feia, o que fez Sasuke rir, toda vez que alguém negava algo a ela,a mesma fazia bico e cruzava os braços, na opinião do moreno aquilo era bonitinho, mais na opinião da rosada, aquilo era mimo que a garota recebia demais.

Assim que chegaram na área de treino, os pequenos começaram a lutar, Sasuke os alertava sobre coisas que estavam errando e os explicava a forma certa. Depois de horas de treino, se sentaram debaixo de uma arvore.

– Ai, eu cansei. - Revelou Akemi enquanto respirava fundo e rápido por causa do cansaço.

– Eu também. - Disse Keiko no mesmo estado da irmã, a pequena Mai se levantou do lugar onde estava e colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Ora, seus fracos, eu nem estou cansada. - Falou convencida, tentando em vão esconder o cansaço e a respiração acelerada.

– Cala boca Mai, qualquer um que li ver percebe que você está cansada. - Falou a irmã, antes que a pequena respondesse o moreno interrompeu.

– Já chega, Mai se senta agora. - Mandou frio, a pequena se sentou irritada, não gostava de não ter respondido por ultimo.

O silencio reinava no local, ninguém nunca se atreveu a falar quando o Uchiha barrava as duas palavrinhas mágicas _Já Chega_.

– Sasuke-Sama, eu troce os pergaminhos que pediu. - Se manifestou Aika assim que chegou.

Aika trabalhava para Sasuke na ANBU, era ela a garota que a rosada não gostava nadinha, a mesma sempre tinha um pretexto para ficar perto do moreno.

– Obrigada Aika. - Agradeceu recebendo o pergaminho, a garota sorriu tímida, para ela era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer era Uchiha Sasuke dizer Oi ou Obrigada.

– De nada Sasuke-Sama. - Falou tímida, sempre se sentia assim perto do grande Uchiha. - Bem, eu já vou. - Falou se despedindo de todos.

*** CC ***

Já era noite, e Sasuke estava assistindo televisão com as crianças, todos concentrados no filme, menos o moreno, que olhava para o relógio de instante à instante.

Sakura provavelmente estava no Hospital, sendo a chefe do mesmo, era obrigada a comandar tudo lá, e ás vezes, demorava a sair, e era nesses dias, que Sasuke ficava irritado.

*** CC ***

A rosada abriu a porta devagar, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Assim que acendeu a luz deu de cara com Sasuke, que estava sentado no sofá a observando severamente.

– Tá desculpa, tinha muita gente machucada Sasuke-kun, eu não podia sair. - Explicou-se jogando a bolsa no sofá ao lado. Sasuke sabia muito bem que sua profissão era assim, teria dias que ela chegava mais cedo, e outros mais tarde.

– Tudo bem minha flor, só estou um pouco decepcionado. - Sasuke falou com sua normal expressão. A rosada olhou para o lado e avistou todos os seus filhotes dormindo.

– Eles dormiram ? - Perguntou triste, queria chegar em casa para os ver, e quando chega, eles já estavam dormindo.

– Sim, vamos levá-los para seus quartos. - Chamou o moreno, o mesmo se aproximou de Akemi e a pegou no colo, enquanto Sakura levava á pequena Mai.

Assim que deixaram as duas meninas no andar cima, Sasuke voltou e pegou Keiko.

– Ele está crescendo tão rápido. - Comentou a rosada enquanto cobria o menino com um lençol branco. Sasuke a observava da porta.

– Todos eles estão. - Falou de braços cruzados. Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke o abraçando.

– Desculpa Sasuke-kun. - Pediu, o moreno sorriu de lado e a pegou nos braços.

– Está desculpada. - Disse carregando a rosada para o quarto dos mesmos.

Foi lá onde se amaram loucamente, onde tiveram mais uma das noites que quase sempre tinham.

*** CC ***

Enquanto Keiko e Akemi dormiam, Mai, Sasuke e Sakura aproveitaram para sair e comprar os alimentos que estavam faltando. Não demorou muito e já estavam voltando pelo mesmo caminho que vieram, Sasuke trazia uma pequena sacola em uma das mãos, enquanto a mão livre segurava a mão delicada da rosada, e a rosada segurava a mão da pequena Mai.

– Sasuke-Sama, que bom te ver por aqui. - Comprimento Aika feliz, o que fez a Senhora Uchiha fazer cara feia, não gostava daquela garota, por que ela tinha que aparecer logo agora ?

– Oi Aika. - Cumprimentou o moreno, Aika sorriu e cumprimentou o moreno com um aperto de mão, a mesma ficou segurando a mão do moreno enquanto falava com ele sobre a ultima missão que tiveram, o elogiando e dizendo que a mesma ainda estava fraca, e que precisava melhorar.

A rosada tinha uma veia saltando em sua testa, não precisava segurar a mão dele para falar com o mesmo, estava a ponto de explodir e não aquentar mais.

– Licença Aika, não precisa segurar a mão dele enquanto fala. - Alertou a rosada tirando a mão de Aika da do moreno e segurando a mão do mesmo. A pequena deu uma leve risada do ciúme da mãe.

– Desculpe Sakura-Sama, mas não vejo nada de mais. - Falou Aika convencida, a rosada estreitou os olhos.

– Mas eu me importo e muito tá querida. - Rebateu fria, Aika sorriu de lado.

– Desculpe Sakura-Sama, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com o fato da senhora ter medo do seu homem fugir - Disse sínica com as mãos sobre os seios se dirigindo a sua pessoa, mesmo estando num bate boca, não parava de usar o termo senhora.

– O que você disse ? - Perguntou Sakura indignada, nessa altura do campeonato, ate Mai estava com raiva de Aika.

– Isso que você ouviu. - Disse tirando o senhora, a rosada a olhou indignada. Ah, mais aquilo não iria ficar assim, sabia muito bem de quem sua filha mais nova tinha herdado a personalidade forte, e sabia muito bem que de Sasuke não tinha sido.

– HORA SUA VADIA, VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU NÃO VEJO O QUANTO SE ATIRA PARA O MEU MARIDO ! - Gritou chamando a atenção de todos para eles, a mulher apontou o dedo para a rosada.

– QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO? - Perguntou gritando, a rosada tirou o dedo de Aika da sua cara dando um tapa.

– A PESSOA QUE VAI QUEBRAR A SUA CARA SUA VAGABUNDA - Gritou para se jogar em cima de Aika e começar a puxar os cabelos da mesma.

Logo uma briga começou, a rosada não usava sua força por que não queria matá-la, mas com certeza iria dar uma boa surra nela.

Sakura começou a dar vários tapas na cara de Aika, que virava o rosto para cada lado que a rosada batia, depois a rosada começou a puxar os cabelos da mesma, com muito habilidade a nocauteou no chão, para logo depois dar vários murros na cara da mesma. Realmente, Aika não tinha a menor chance contar a medica.

– ISSO MÃE, ESQUERDA, DIREITA, CHUTA. - Gritava a pequena empolgada com a briga, o moreno vendo que Sakura estava começando a exagerar, entregou a sacola apequena e segurou a rosada pela cintura, a levantando do chão.

A rosada se debatia tentando sair, porem, o Uchiha era muito mais forte que ela.

- ME LARGA SASUKE, EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSA PUTA. - Gritava enquanto se debatia, o moreno a tirou de lá, sendo seguido pela pequena que sorria por a saber que Aika estava toda ferida.

– Sakura, já chega dessa ceninha. - Falou o moreno frio a segurando pelo braço, agora a rosada andava normalmente, porem sendo arrastada pelo moreno.

Uma moça morena do de seios grandes, passou por eles babando Sasuke, ainda deu uma piscada para ele.

– QUE É MINHA FILHA, NUNCA VIU UM HOMEM NÃO ? - Gritou a rosada para a mulher que começou a correr entre a multidão. A pequena deu a língua para a moça, que começou a correr mais ainda

– Sakura, nós precisamos ter uma seria conversa. - Falou o moreno enquanto andava mais rápido.

*** CC * **

Assim que chegaram em casa, Sasuke subiu rapidamente com Sakura, enquanto a pequena foi para a cozinha, assim que chegou lá, foi observada pelo olhar curioso dos irmãos, que tinham visto seu pai praticamente carregar sua mãe para o andar de cima.

– Gente, a mamãe deu a maior surra na Aika. - Disse a menor sorridente,a mais velha sorriu divertida.

– Bem feito, eu não gostava dela, sempre dando em cima do Papai. - Disse olhando a pequena se sentar na mesa. - Foi legal ? - Perguntou, queria todos os detalhes.

– Muito! Você deveria ver...

* **CC ***

Assim que chegaram no andar de cima, Sasuke e Sakura entraram dentro do quarto, a rosada se sentou na cama de cabeça baixa, enquanto o moreno andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto mexia os cabelos negros, os deixando mais arrepiados.

– Está louca, como você faz um barraco daqueles ? - Impaciente, era essa a palavra que descrevia Uchiha Sasuke nesse momento.

– Você acha que eu não vejo ela dando em cima de você ? Eu cansei Sasuke, não aquentava mais guardar esse ciúme. - Explicou-se triste de joelhos em cima da cama, o moreno a observou no fundo dos olhos esmeraldas.

– Eu sei, e não culpo você pelo que fez, Mas precisava fazer aquele barraco ? - Perguntou o moreno doce, compreendia que ela sentia ciúmes, mais também, não precisava fazer aquilo tudo. Eles eram uma família influente em Konoha, não podiam se meter em escândalos.

– Desculpa Sasuke-kun, prometo que não vou mais fazer isso. - Prometeu de cabeça baixa. O moreno levantou a cabeça da mesma colocando a mão em seu queixo, assentiu para ela e tomou seus lábios em um beijo longo.

Pela fresta da porta, três crianças observavam tudo enojados, assim que saíram e ficaram um pouco longe da porta se manifestaram.

– Eca eles estavam se beijando, que coisa nojenta - Disse Mai enojada, seus irmãos riram da garota, mal ela sabia que quando crescesse iria fazer coisa muito pior.

*** Fim ***


End file.
